internationalhockeyfandomcom-20200216-history
Thai World Hockey League
Thailand | champion = The Sports Corner Snipers | website = }} The Thai World Hockey League is the national ice hockey league in Thailand. History There was initially a league based out of the Imperial Samrong Ice Rink known as the Bangkok Hockey League. It ran for two seasons from 1999-2000. One team, the Polar Bears, was noted as being "filled with ferocious Thai females." The league was shuttered after the Samrong rink closed.Playing ice hockey - in Thailand The Thai World Hockey League was founded by the American Scott Whitcomb and the Canadian Scott Murray, who both were players of the Flying Farangs, a Thailand based team of foreign ice hockey players who compete in club tournaments around Asia.Hockey nights in Bangkok A quote stated that "With teams like the Klong Toey Whalers facing off against the Ding Daeng Jets and Sukhumvit Stars, it was a huge success." The first season of the league was played in 2004. Tournaments organized by the league are the Land of Smiles Ice Hockey Classic and the City of Angels Cup. Up to 30 teams from 15 Asian countries participate in these tournaments every year. The Din-Daeng Jets and Klong Toey Whalers have met six times since the latter defeated the former to win the 2004 TWHL championship. The game between the two evolved into the TWHL Summer Classic. The Whalers won 12-7 in the 2014 edition. The Winter Classic is the annual Red Cross charity game held in January. The D'Pelican League involving four teams (Klong Toey Whalers, Din Daeng Jets, Ratchada Coyotes, and Sukhumvit Stars) is known to have been contested in 2011.D'Pelican League 2011 There is also the Bangkok Ice Hockey League (BIHL) in existence. It was established in November 2012.BIHL - Facebook Champions TWHL winners * 2014-15: The Sports Corner Snipers * 2013-14: Ramkamhaeng Red Wings Bangkok * 2012-13: JOG Sports Ice Jackets Bangkok * 2011-12: BNH Hospital Blades * 2010-11: Pattaya Oilers (defeated D'Pelican Inn Flyers 4-3 in final game)Pattaya Oilers win TWHL championship * 2009-10: Roadhouse Smokers * 2008-09: Wall Street Warriors * 2007-08: Curve Coyotes * 2006-07: Jamcomb Sports Leafs * 2005-06: Curve Coyotes * 2005: Canstars Bangkok1 * 2004 (final held in December): Klong Toey WhalersKlong Toey takes annual TWHL Summer Classic2 Previous leagues *1999-2000: Flying Farangs3 (appears to have been Bangkok Hockey League - unconfirmed) *2000-01: Canstar Panthers Bangkok (appears to have been Bangkok Hockey League - unconfirmed; possibly finished in late 2000 as league was described as ending then) *2002: Chevron Canstar Bangkok (tournament held March 28-31, 2002 - appears just to have been a national championship) *2003: Flying Farangs (national championship?) Notes #Listed by IIHF Media Guide & Record Book 2011 as 2004-05 Thai Champions. An archived version of the TWHL website noted that "The Redlands/RDG Design Canadiens, Curve Contracting Coyotes, Unilux Lightning, Halliburton Oilers and Office Bar Bruins represent the Office Bar Thai League Spring 2005 Season." Several game scores were also listed: Curve 7 - Office Bar 4 (3/20), Haliburton 10 - RDG 2 (3/20), Office Bar 3 - Haliburton 2 (3/13), Curve 5 - Unilux 3 (3/13).Archive TWHL website, March 21, 2005 No team named Canstars participated in the 2005 Spring season, though it is possible they played in a TWHL competition later in 2005, won the Thai Championship by other means, or an error was made by the IIHF in listing them as 2004-05 champions. #Media Guide lists Din-Daeng Jets as champions for the 2003-04 season. #Media Guide lists Blue Wave Bangkok as champions for the 1999-2000 season. References Category:Ice hockey leagues